


In the Face of Gol

by salable_mystic



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gol - Freeform, Kolinahr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the five year mission, Spock leaves. Jim - fails to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Face of Gol

**Author's Note:**

> Originally publised in a "First Time" fanzine by Merry Men Press.

planted  
completely by chance

nurtured  
throughout our years together

cut down  
in endless minutes, in which I watched you walk away

shattered  
in silent seconds, which found me alone

dead life.  
At the heart of it:

I love you ---  
I loved you.


End file.
